


Awake or asleep (I love you, my angel)

by charons_boat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kkuma is mentioned, M/M, Nap Time, No Angst, Puppies, Seungcheol is an angel, Soft Boys, a real angel? up to interpretation, cute boyfriends, naps, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charons_boat/pseuds/charons_boat
Summary: Seungcheol can't possibly be real, Vernon thinks.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Awake or asleep (I love you, my angel)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemon_jelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_jelly/gifts).



> uwu i hope you like this,,

I'd always been told that angels didn't exist. According to my parents, my friends, and my teachers, they were little more than religious myths meant to put your mind at ease. 

I think they're wrong. Choi Seungcheol, for the entire time I'd known him, had been nothing short of angelic towards anyone and everyone. I'd never seen his hair anything other than shining, platinum blond. His smile always lit up a room, no matter how gloomy it had been before. Seungcheol could lift the mood no matter how low it was, and I'd never seen him angry at anyone. I'd only seen Seungcheol with a smile on his face and love in his eyes. 

Now, his eyes are still hazy from sleep. His gaze roams around the room until it settles on me, and he breaks out into a smile. He gently puts his hand on my cheek, and despite the pillow pressing into his cheek, his dimple presses deep into his cheek. It swallows the tip of my finger when I poke it, and he giggles softly. Even now, he's still sleepy, but love swirls around among the post-nap haziness. Seungcheol has always slept better in the winter, draped in blankets and the warmth of the small apartment. 

He pulls me closer and his eyes flutter shut, his long, dark lashes brushing against his skin as he gently kisses me. He's always loved waking up to soft kisses. The moment seems to last forever, until suddenly a little white bundle of fur jumps up between us. Anyone else might have been annoyed, but Cheol pulls back with a grin, bursting into the softest giggles as Kkuma covers his face in sloppy puppy-kisses. Seungcheol had been whipped for the puppy from the moment we saw the little paws pressed against the store window. He treats Kkuma like his own child; he buys little sweaters almost weekly, spoils her with far too many treats, and lets her into the bed at night to cuddle. Our friends have asked how I can stand it, but I always say the same thing: Seungcheol is too cute with her to get mad at. 

"Hansol-ah~" Seungcheol's voice is so soft that I almost can't make out my name. I hum softly and he sighs happily. "You're cute, you know that?" His voice is only slightly louder and has a lilting tone to it that sounds like bells. Seungcheol sounds like an entire orchestra at times, and it always leaves me in awe. My cheeks grow warm, and he runs his thumb over my cheekbone. Kkuma settles in between us, a tiny, warm bundle of absolute love and trust, and I wonder if Seungcheol has found a way to teach her how to radiate her feelings like he seems to be able to sometimes. 

"Seems like Kkuma's gotten sleepy, hmm?" Cheol runs his hand through her fur idly, staring down at her with unadulterated love. He turns his gaze to me, and his expression stays the same--or maybe, it fills with even more love without me noticing. I can never fully comprehend just how much emotion he's able to hold in his eyes. Seungcheol doesn't hide anything. "Let's nap some more, yeah?" Seungcheol smiles softly and presses one last kiss to the tip of my nose before sinking back comfortably and closing his eyes. I watch him for a while, admiring the gentle rise and fall of his chest and the little puffs of breath he lets out. His eyelashes flutter ever-so-often, and his hand falls down to rest lightly on my neck. 

"Don't just watch me, Nonnie," he murmurs. "Take a nap with us." I pull his hand to my lips and press a soft kiss to the palm before pressing it against my chest and folding my own over his. 

"I am, Cheollie. I just wanted to see you all soft and sleepy again before I went back to sleep." Seungcheol giggles softly, nearly asleep at this point, and it's like listening to a choir of angels. I don't care what anyone says; Choi Seungcheol must be an angel on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> i changed my twt @, now you can find me @sunwooseok_


End file.
